1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device such as a page printer, or an electronic copier which performs an electronic photographic process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electronic photographic process performed in an image forming device such as an electronic copier or page printer, there is used a photosensitive member serving as a photoelectric converting member which converts a photo-image to an electrostatic image. The photosensitive member is precharged (adhesion of charge) by means of, for example, corona charge, and exposed in accordance with the image. The charge on the exposed section is neutralized or canceled out by the photoconduction effect of the photosensitive member, and the charge on the non-exposed section is maintained. The photo-image is then converted to a charge image. The charge image is visualized by development using toner, and the toner image is transferred and fixed on a recording medium.
The above-described electronic photographic process, which is characterized by high speed and high image quality, continues to be the main recording mode of the hard copy device as clearing possible requirements of the future, such as a higher image quality, a higher speed, and a lower running cost, of the hard copy device.
However, recently, as the usage of the copiers and the page printers is popular, and the number thereof increases, there begins to rise the problem of a poor office environment caused by these devices. In particular, in consideration of an influence on human health due to ozone generated by the corona discharge, the amount of ozone generated and leaking from these devices is very much restricted by law.
An environmental problem is and will be the most important issue, and regulations regarding ozone will be much more tighter, and there is a strong demand for reducing the amount of ozone.